


A New Journey Vol.1

by ArkhamKnight0194



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Team Fortress 2, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Morgana, Aunts & Uncles, Babysitting, Changeling Jim Lake Jr, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, F/M, I was inspired, Magic, Married Life, Post-Canon, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, raising a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkhamKnight0194/pseuds/ArkhamKnight0194
Summary: Takes place after Tales of Arcadia.-------Now Jim Lake Jr and the Trollhunters including the TF2 Mercenaries must face a new challenge,getting through their new lives as parents of their own kids.Stephanie Lake Núñez must navigate her life as a sorceress and a student of Arcadia High.
Relationships: Bagdwella/Bular (Tales of Arcadia), Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Draal/Nomura (Tales of Arcadia), Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, Miss Pauling/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Steve Palchuk/Aja Tarron
Kudos: 5





	A New Journey Vol.1

**Author's Note:**

> I was strongly inspired by Wizards: The Ones Who Stayed Behind by AkouzHeiwa and A Trollhunter's Inheritance by Khaleesi_of_Trolls and decided to make my own version of the story.

In the Mercs' Residence at Arcadia Oaks,the RED Spy has been pacing back and forth with a mobile phone in front of the table and the RED and BLU Team sitting down on their chairs.The Mercenaries were worried about Claire's condition,you see,a 9 months ago they received word that she was pregnant with a baby which worried half of the former enemies-turned allies.

Everyone stared at the phone in the table,daring not to turn it's gaze away from it.

Then,the Scout smacked his own lips twice.

"God,they haven't called yet,"said the RED Scout said as his head hung low,"I mean,it's been 9 hours since we've heard from them,and still no calls nor texts.You guys think she's okay,right?"

They all nodded in agreement,which caused the RED Spy to stop pacing around.

"I mean,Medic has been also helping Doctor Lake with the procedure.It's like nothing could go wrong,am I right,son?"asked the French Mercenary to his son.

"Yeah,"replied the RED Scout who opened a bottle of Bonk! and started drinking it's sugary contents,then the BLU Heavy continued to stare at the phone while biting on his Sandvich,not leaving his gaze on the small phone in front of him.

"Hmm...is not same.Remember when Pink Lady Changeling give birth to her first baby?"

Yeah,they all remembered what happened 5 years ago,her husband Draal has been pacing outside for countless times and nearly fainted when he heard his wife about to give birth.The Troll and The Mercenaries have been anxious and worried about whether or not if Nomura will survive on giving birth,but it all came to pass when the Changeling emerged from the cave with a Neon Fuchsia whelp,a girl in her arms,sleeping and snuggled to her mother.

"Oh,yeah.Remember that,mates,"said the RED Sniper who was half asleep with his slouch hat covering his face,"Besides,young sheila is a strong and independent girl.She'll survive."

He then decided to snore back to his slumber.

"Girl will survive!"The BLU Soldier said standing on the corner which the Mercenaries ignored.

The RED Engineer was sitting down on his Rancho Relaxo chair,already drank 4 bottles of beer and belched loudly.

"Young Claire will survive,ya'll know that.She been' a survivor for so long,she survived Angor,Gunmar,Gray Mann,and other baddies we've faced over the years.She is a strong and god darn' independent woman we've ever seen!Am I right or wrong?"asked the team's Mechanic and Mercenary.

"Should we send a text,gentlemen?"

"Yeah."

They all nodded in response as the RED Spy started typing rapidly on his mobile phone.

**TF2 Mercs:** _Any news on Claire or the baby?_

He tapped sent and waited for a response,2 minutes later,a reply from Toby appeared on the phone.

**Toby D:** _We just received news from Dr.Ludwig and Dr Lake!_

_The Baby is a girl!_

After that,he sent a photo of a baby girl covered in a pink blanket,her skin was just like her mother's and pale blue eyes.The photo made the Mercenaries Awed at the sight.

"Holy Dooley,it's a girl!"said the BLU Sniper with his hand on his head.

"Hmm...it is so tiny!Is nice."The BLU Heavy said,mesmerized by the baby's appearance.

"And she already has a name,Stephanie Lake Núñez."The RED Spy said after reading the last message.

"What a pretty name for the baby!"The RED Soldier yelled which everyone ignored him again.

Soon,Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!!! came out of the basement,since Draal dug up a tunnel within the underground basement a few years ago just in-case to get to the Mercenaries quickly.

"Lawrence!Any news on Master Jim's whelp?"Blinky asked.

"Yes!It's a little girl and close in age to Draal's son!"

Ah yes,you see,a few weeks ago,Nomura has given birth to another troll whelp,a boy whom she named Perseus.The whelp was small and no troll was sure if the whelp will survive or will be able to defend himself when he reaches adulthood.But Draal is trying to prove his kin wrong and seeing if the small whelp will still survive,but the good news is he's still alive.

"Mm...Tiny,"said Aaarrrgghh!!! after seeing the photo of the tiny baby.

"Not soon,Aaarrrgghh!!!Soon,she will be walking,eating,and babbling like a human or troll!"exclaimed the Historian in excitement.

"So,what are we waiting for?This is also the day we kicked Merlin's ass to hell!We gotta celebrate it!"The BLU Scout yelled in union.

"Well,the moment has passed.Now,we must tell every troll back in Heartstone Troll Market and all of Young Jim's accomplices!"The RED Spy said as he looked at the time on his phone and kept it away.

"Yes,of course!Troll Market must learn of the newborn whelp!"exclaimed Blinky as he rushed back to the basement.

"Bye,"said the massive troll and left.

* * *

Jim never expected that this day would come,that he would be a father.Right now,he's sitting at his wife's hospital room with his mom holding his newborn daughter along with Dr.Ludwig A.K.A. The Medic and placing her down on the baby's bed and stared at her sleeping daughter.

"Claire,can you believe it?We're actually parents and me,a dad,"The Trollhunter asked his wife,who gave him a warm smile.

"It did happen,Jim.I still can't believe it though."She replied,holding his hand softly.

"She looks like you,but with slightly blacker hair,"Jim murmured as he looked down at his daughter,"But she's got my smile."

Claire laughed silently.

"Let's see if she's got your knack of getting out in trouble,"She added with a laugh.

"I'm sure she has it."Jim laughed.

Dr.Ludwig then shrugged his shoulders and left the family be.

"Jim,do you think the others will like her?"She asked.

"Of course they will,mostly the Mercenaries.Even Blinky is excited to meet her,"He said as he showed her his phone after receiving a text from Blinky,"See?He is!And after then I think we need to bring her down in Troll Market to 'tone down' the celebration."

"And how long does it last?"Barbara asked.

"Uh...I don't know,"shrugged the Trollhunter.

Just then,Stephanie began to cry which caught her father's attention.Jim rushed to her bed and carefully picked her up to soothe her.  
  
"Shh,shh.It's okay,Stephanie.I'm here,"He hummed as her newborn's cries began to cease,"Do you wanna go with mom?Or grandma?"  
  
Claire smiled gently.

"Hand her to me,Jim,"She said as Jim passed her their daughter,she carefully adjusted her daughter so her little head was resting on her shoulder as she rubbed Laura's little back and began to gently hum.

"I guess you really are cut out to be parents,"Barbara added with a laugh.

Soon,their daughter fell asleep and Claire handed her daughter to her mother-in-law and gently place her back to her bed.

"Do you think this is the best thing that happened to us?"Jim asked.

"To be exact,Jim,it's the second best thing that happened to us after our wedding,"replied Claire holding his hand again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perseus-the name means 'to destroy'
> 
> Also,YEAH!I HAVE NO REGRETS!


End file.
